


so I stayed in the darkness with you

by nu-exo (Nekohime)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 4Walls, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Magic, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mages, Slow Burn, Werewolves, Witchcraft, eventual blood and gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime/pseuds/nu-exo
Summary: Minhyun was stained by the things he'd done.  Daniel didn't care.





	so I stayed in the darkness with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered fic in a very long time and I'm honestly kind of scared, but mostly excited. I've been tossing this idea around since I saw 7pm's little red riding hood [fanart](https://twitter.com/its1900/status/1107726355897020417) of Minhyun and Daniel and well...this just kind of happened lol. 
> 
> Planning to update tags as necessary.
> 
> I go by the simple philosophy that if you don't like, don't read.
> 
> Hopefully, if you do read, you enjoy!
> 
> Also, please check out the other works in the 4walls collection! There's a lot of good stuff coming in!
> 
> Title taken from Florence + the Machine's Cosmic Love.

  
  
  


Minhyun walked down the tree-lined path, going over the list of ingredients he’d set out to buy in his head. The trip into town, while lovely, was long and just this side of uncomfortable moving through spring and into summer — what with how the setting sun left the dirt path sun-baked and radiating heat. And, while Minhyun had his ways to keep himself cool, he’d much rather realize he’d forgotten something now and hurry back, than make it home only to discover he’d need to return the next day. It was only because of this distraction that he didn’t notice the presence creeping up on him from a distance sooner. When he did, though, he had to bite back a laugh.

Over the years, Daniel had gotten significantly better at concealing his presence, moving with the kind of quiet predatory grace that was common amongst wolves even when he was in his human form. He wasn’t the clumsy, crying child that Minhyun had stumbled across twelve years ago anymore.

_ But _ , Minhyun thought, pausing with a smile to let a family of ducks cross in front of him, using the natural movement of his cloak to conceal his hand as he wrote out a set of sigils in the air,  _ he still has a ways to go _ .

He sensed Daniel getting closer, the constant hum of energy unique to the wolf spiking, all but projecting his intentions. Further up the path, a horse drawn cart was trundling its way closer, the elderly woman Minhyun recognized as one of the town’s residents — a fruit seller with apples to die for — waving at him with a kind smile. Minhyun raised a hand, returning the gesture. Behind him Daniel’s energy piqued and then…

… a whip-like snap followed by a strangled yelp and frustrated whine.

Minhyun’s smile grew. “Hello Mrs. Han, how was the road today?”

Mrs. Han visibly snorted, a wry grin slowly spreading on her face, amusement clear in her eyes as she got closer. “Not so bad. I see you went into town. A shame I missed you, I’ve had an ache in my shoulder that just refuses to go away.”

“Oh,” Minhyun frowned, ignoring the grumbling complaints coming from behind him, “I can check it for you now if you’d like.”

“No, no, dear, that’s quite all right,” the older woman laughed, “It looks like you have your hands full right now. Just send word the next time you plan to visit town and I’ll make sure to be there.”

Minhyun’s frown cleared, unable to stop the small, fond huff he let out. “Very well, Mrs. Han. Have a good rest of your day then.”

“You too, dear,” she called back, riding past him. “A safe trip back to the woods to you both!”

Minhyun nodded his thanks, making a mental note to go back to the village in the coming week as he watched Mrs. Han disappear the way he’d come. She was one of his favorite town residents, having only been surprised by his magic the first few times she’d witnessed it. Mrs. Han had never feared it nor treated him differently for it, something that couldn’t be said for most. She’d never even been afraid of Daniel. That, more than anything, being what won Minhyun over. If there was something Mrs. Han needed help with, then, he’d definitely make the effort.

That would be for another day, though. For now, he had other things to tend to. Primarily, the werewolf still struggling in his periphery who just didn’t know when to give up.

“You know it’ll never work,” he said, turning to address Daniel, watching with thinly veiled amusement and satisfaction as the younger man hung upside down in mid-air, held up by his ankle. “It doesn’t matter how quietly you move, it won’t change the outcome.”

“I wasn’t even planning on doing anything bad,” Daniel whined in response, lips pushed out in a pout. “I came out here to meet you. I thought you’d like the company on the walk back.” He attempted to flutter his lashes innocently, the action completely ruined by his awkward position, “You never know what kind of trouble you could run into walking around with such an eye-catching cloak.”

The snort Minhyun let out was loud and decidedly unattractive as he shifted his hold on the cloth strap of his traveling bag. A light, cool breeze blew through, rustling the trees around them and making Minhyun’s cloak flutter, the deep red of it flashing in the quickly fading sun.

The cloak was a sign that Minhyun could handle himself and then some, as were the mastery runes and sigils tattooed onto his skin in thin, elegant, black lines. It was one of the few markers of a fully-fledged mage that non-magic users knew to look for, a fact Daniel was very much aware of.

“Mhm, of course. I do hope I won’t return home to find that poultice I left you tending to ruined and unusable. It’d be an awful waste of supplies, Daniel.”

Daniel made a noise of offense high in his throat, his tail — which had come out of its own accord along with his ears when he’d gotten caught — swishing behind him with an indignant flick. “I finished it and put it away in jars, just like you said to.”

Affection bloomed in Minhyun’s chest at that, warm and sweet. Of course he’d finished the task Minhyun had left him before coming to try, yet again, to sneak up on the mage. Daniel was playful and mischievous, a downright terror to Minhyun’s workshop on the worst of days, but he was responsible first-and-foremost. Minhyun didn’t even know why he was surprised.

“Fine,” he sighed, releasing Daniel from the entrapment spell and watching the wolf drop to the ground, somehow managing to land on his feet in a display of supernatural grace. “One of these days, though, you’re going to get what you want and I’m going to accidentally turn you into a dandelion.”

“Dandelions are pretty,” Daniel sniffed, an entirely unrepentant smile blooming on his face. He stood up to his full height, stepping well into Minhyun’s personal space, “There are worse things to be turned into.”

Minhyun thought of the bite marks marring Daniel’s right shoulder, silver with age, and thought that yes, that was very much true. He also thought of how Daniel was much too close and knew it, shamelessly pushing against the boundaries he knew existed.

“It’s not my fault if you regret it later,” Minhyun said, ignoring the way his words could easily be speaking to two very different things. He shoved the bag with his fresh bought supplies and food into Daniel’s stomach, putting enough force in the motion to force the younger man back a step. “Here, don’t jostle it too much, I bought peaches and it’d be a shame if they bruised before we even got back home.”

“Yes, sir,” Daniel mock saluted, ears perked up, playful smile dancing on his lips. 

Minhyun rolled his eyes. Jonghyun would probably laugh at him if he were here to see this, he thought, starting to walk again with Daniel by his side. He would say it was Minhyun’s fault for pampering Daniel too much, that he should’ve been stricter. 

_ “He’s the least threatening werewolf I’ve ever met.” _

But, life had already been plenty cruel to the young wolf. Minhyun saw nothing wrong in wanting to shower him with love. 

Daniel’s shoulder brushed his own, the faded black of the clothes he wore contrasting with the vibrant red of Minhyun’s cloak. It took Minhyun a moment to realize Daniel was wearing  _ his _ clothes, the velvety cloth of Minhyun’s black vest stretching tight across the wolf’s chest. 

Minhyun knew the decision wasn’t for lack of clothing to call his own. Knew that his clothes must’ve smelled like him, like the spice of his magic. Minhyun let out a slow, measured breath, allowing Daniel to twine their pinkies together. 

There was nothing wrong. 

  
  
  


⬺❂⤕

  
  
  


Sure enough, when they returned to the modestly sized cottage they called home, Minhyun’s poultice was neatly bottled and stowed away. The cottage, he was endlessly pleased to find, had also been cleaned. The pile of ripped clothes from Daniel’s accidental shifts had been removed and the floors had been swept. Minhyun’s nose didn’t twitch from dust, and the blankets they’d accumulated in the hearth room had been nicely folded.

“You’ve been busy while I was away,” Minhyun hummed in approval, unable to keep his mouth from curving up in a smile.

Daniel ducked his head, a small smile of his own pulling at his lips and turning his eyes into crescents. He shrugged, fingers fiddling with the fraying cloth of the bag he still carried. “Didn’t have much to do while you weren’t here.”

Minhyun huffed, loosening the tie on his cloak so he could hang it up, rolling out his shoulders once the weight of its enchantments was gone. “I was only in town three days. I find it hard to believe you couldn’t find some way to entertain yourself during that time other than cleaning.”

“Thought you might appreciate it,” Daniel mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck as he always did when he was nervous or embarrassed. He glanced up at Minhyun, eyes honest and tone sweet when he said, “Besides, nothing entertains me the way you do.”

Minhyun paused, a familiar tension rising up and sitting heavy on the back of his tongue.

He swallowed, carefully controlling his pulse, ignoring the faint fluttering in the pit of his stomach. The warmth flickering in his veins.

Minhyun huffed out what he hoped was a casual laugh. “I’m glad you take so much enjoyment in trying to get the best of me.”

Something in the air shifted, the tension broke, Daniel’s shoulders seeming to drop a fraction and his expression dimming. But, then, Minhyun blinked and Daniel’s smile was back to its usual brightness.

“One of these days,” Daniel hummed, turning to take the bag of peaches and ingredients into the kitchen. “You won’t see me coming.”

Minhyun really did laugh, this time. Full-chested and loud.

Oh, if Daniel only knew. 

He moved to join Daniel in the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves. He bumped his hip against the werewolf’s, a silent request for him to give him space at the counter. “I’ll look forward to that day then.”

Daniel took a step to the side but didn’t budge more than that, remaining firmly in Minhyun’s space, shoulders and thighs touching. It was almost uncomfortable with how Daniel radiated heat, the air still warm from the day’s sun, but Minhyun didn’t say anything. Instead, he held out a hand while he opened one of the overhead cupboards with the other.

“Pass me the bottle of oil and jars of jam, please? Oh, be careful with the paper wrapped bundle. There’s aconite in there.”

Daniel made a small, disgruntled noise, doing as Minhyun asked. His fingers brushed against the mage’s, somehow leaving a trail of heat behind despite the brief contact, Minhyun’s magic sparking on his skin.

“Why do you need wolfsbane?”

“A special request,” Minhyun said, sorting the glass bottles and jars, taking out the empty ones to be cleaned.

A beat of silence where the only sounds were from them putting things away. Then…

“For Jonghyun?”

_ Ah _ . Minhyun had been waiting to see if Daniel would ask. “Yes,” he accepted a bundle of thyme from the younger man, tying it to the drying rack he had hanging over the window. “He sent a letter last week.”

“Hmm,” Daniel hummed, as if he hadn’t been the one to receive it from the court courier. As if he hadn’t handed the envelope bearing the royal crest, pressed in golden wax, over to Minhyun with poorly concealed distaste written across his face. “And he couldn’t do it himself?”

“There are things Jonghyun can’t do without coming into conflict with his position as King.”

“He could have asked Seongwu.”

“Seongwu is proficient in many things, but even he admits this isn’t one of them,” Minhyun snorted.

Daniel sighed, placing down the packages of meat Minhyun had bought earlier that day for tonight’s meal with more force than necessary. “It doesn’t mean it needs to be you."

“It’s exactly what it means,” Minhyun said gently, used to this argument by now. Daniel had never liked the work Jonghyun brought him, after all, only growing to dislike it more and more as he grew older. It was painfully endearing. “You seem to forget, what with how you use me as hunting practice and all, but I’m actually relatively strong. I know what I’m doing.”

Daniel let out a small, wry snort. “I know you’re strong, Minhyun. You’re the most powerful person I’ve ever met. Your scent alone,” he sucked in a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering closed, “It’s so much  _ more _ than any magic user I’ve ever come across.” He opened his eyes again, leveling Minhyun with a heavy, amber-eyed gaze. “But he’s asking you to kill someone, all because he doesn’t want to bear the mark of it himself.”

Minhyun unconsciously ran a thumb over his knuckles, the phantom ache of magic and fading black rising to the forefront of his mind. “It doesn’t affect me the same.” He forced away the image of his hands stained black, from fingertip to forearm, as though covered in a heavy dusting of charcoal. “It’s why he comes to me for this at all.”

“It’s still a risk,” Daniel said, frustration creeping into his tone, as it always did.

Minhyun sighed. Times like these he regretted telling Daniel so much about how his magic worked. Regretted telling him about the balance that must be maintained, the prices paid, the steps necessary to not incur injury from your own spells. 

Regretted it even more knowing that Daniel wouldn’t sleep while Minhyun stayed up working on this request. Not while he was dealing with the type of magic he was. Not while he knew what could happen if something went wrong. Killing magic — and the curses that fell under its purview — could rebound, after all. It could poison. Or worse, it could taint, leaving the caster ruined in ways that were far worse than death.

“It is,” Minhyun eventually sighed. “But it’s one I’ve taken before, and it’s one I know how to manage.”

Daniel pursed his lips, eyes narrowing in a way that said he was far from satisfied with that answer. 

“Ah, before I forget, did Jihoon or Woojin drop by while I was away?” Minhyun asked instead, cutting off the current line of conversation before Daniel could carry it any further.

Minhyun was weak for Daniel when it came to just about everything. He’d  _ changed _ for Daniel, whether it was intentional at first or not. The jobs he took on for Jonghyun, and Seongwu on occasion, were a non-negotiable portion of his life, though. The information they could provide Minhyun was worth the risks he took in return, and it was something he simply didn’t want to fight with Daniel over.

Daniel — sharp, observant, much smarter than his smiley demeanor let on— searched Minhyun’s face with frustration lining his own. Minhyun’s expression gave away nothing, set in a pleasantly neutral smile. Daniel sighed, recognizing when to relent. He liked arguing even less than Minhyun, the inclination not part of his base nature.

He turned back to the mostly empty bag, reaching in to gingerly remove the paper package of aconite and hemlock. “Yes. They both did. Said to tell you that their pack hasn’t heard of any major crop death in their travels.” Daniel pulled out one of the peaches, sliding the rest over to Minhyun to place in their fruit basket. “Jihoon said they’d be back before the next full moon, though. You can ask them more in person, then.”

Minhyun hummed, lips pressing together, his brows drawing down into a small frown. No news was either a good sign, or a very bad one. He’d have to call on Seongwu and hope he wasn’t a continent away.

“And they took the potions with them?”

Daniel nodded, not looking at Minhyun. He took a bite from the peach he’d chosen, juice trickling down his fingers and chin, tongue flicking out to try and lick it up. 

Minhyun stared, mouth running dry as something hot punched through him. 

He forced himself to swallow. To breathe. Now, Daniel did look over, surprise flashing through his amber eyes lightning quick. 

“Good,” Minhyun said, voice blessedly even. The runes on his arms pulsed, magic responding to the rapid beat of his heart. “You can go wash up while I cook,” he turned away, making himself busy with assembling what he’d need for that night’s meal, hoping Daniel wouldn’t think to ask, to press — because he wouldn’t know what answer to give that wouldn’t be a lie. “Dinner should be ready by then.”

Daniel didn’t move right away, still watching Minhyun, as if he could find what’d caused the jump in his pulse and spike in his magic just by looking close enough. Not that he would. Minhyun, recently developed issues aside, was very good at keeping his emotions in check. It was vital for magic, and vital for survival, and Minhyun had spent decades mastering it.

“Fine,” Daniel eventually sighed, finishing up the peach he’d started in a disturbingly few number of bites — an eating habit Minhyun had once thought was horrendous and now found endearing. 

He left the pit on the window sill to dry for Minhyun’s stores, licking his fingers clean much to Minhyun’s utter distress. Another habit that was once gross and was now...well,  _ not _ . He made to move towards the kitchen doorway but stopped just behind Minhyun, far too close as always. Minhyun tensed, back warm from the heat Daniel constantly threw off, burning where they happened to touch even through the thin layers of their clothes.

“I won’t push,” he said, voice a low rumble, breath puffing against Minhyun’s skin. “I understand this is something personal, from before we even met. But,” he leaned just that bit against Minhyun’s back, curling forward so that he could press his head to the curve of Minhyun’s neck, “I can’t help but hate it. It hurts you. You hide it well, but it does, and you can’t make me accept anything that hurts you.”

Minhyun’s breath hitched. His heart hurt, guilt and a sheer sensitivity to Daniel’s pain coiling tight in his chest. His eyes fluttered closed, reaching a hand back, finding and twining his fingers with Daniel’s.

Minhyun was playing a dangerous game. Strong emotions and magic, in his experience, were an uncontrollable and highly volatile combination. And, that was putting aside the fact that it was Daniel at the center of Minhyun’s internal storm. Daniel, who was one of Minhyun’s best decisions and worst mistakes.

But, how could he push him away when he made himself vulnerable like this? When he bared his worries instead of bottling them up and passing them off with a smile, so much like Minhyun himself.

“I’m sorry.” It was the only thing he could say.

Daniel sighed, sending a small shiver down Minhyun’s back. “I know.”

  
  
  


Later that night, after hours spent in his workshop and with hours more ahead, Minhyun wandered out to stretch his limbs. He desperately needed to breathe some air not saturated with the heavy, cloying scent of killing magic. One step out into the small hallway that connected his workshop with the rest of the cottage, though, nearly had him tipping forward head first, his foot catching on the body that had made itself comfortable sprawled across the floor.

“Daniel,” Minhyun sighed, reaching a hand down to run his fingers through the younger man’s hair, the red strands a deep, rich color in the low lamplight.

( _ “What do you think?” Daniel leaned forward, tilting his head down. _

_ Minhyun stared with wide, hungry eyes. “It’s red.” _

_ Daniel smiled, cheeky, dark eyes shining with a playful light. “Seongwu left me a dye. Do you like it?” _

_ “It’s-” Minhyun licked his lips, reaching out to sift through Daniel’s still soft — but now blood red — hair. “It’s very nice, Daniel. How long will it last for?” _

_ Daniel hummed, leaning into Minhyun’s touch like the large puppy he really was. “Not sure. Seongwu didn’t say.” He looked up at Minhyun from under his lashes. “But you like it?” _

_ Minhyun huffed out a laugh.  _ How could I not?  _ “Yes, Daniel. I do.” _ )

Under his gentle ministrations Daniel stirred. He blinked up at Minhyun with a dazed, half-awake softness to his eyes.

“Are you done?” he asked, voice thick with sleep.

“No, not yet.” Minhyun crouched to better see Daniel’s face. He traced a finger over the bridge of his nose, under his eyes, tapping lightly at his cheek. “How long have you been sitting out here?”

Daniel cleared his throat, fidgeting slightly. He tried to duck his head but was stopped by Minhyun’s hand slipping under his chin.

“Not long.”

A bold lie. The wards around Minhyun’s workshop had alerted him to Daniel’s presence shortly after he’d retreated to work on Jonghyun’s request.

Minhyun raised an eyebrow but didn’t call him on it. “Were you planning to stay here all night?”

Daniel opened his mouth, a denial undoubtedly on his tongue before he seemed to think better of it. “I didn’t want to leave you up alone. Wanted to be able to help if...”

_ If something happened _ , Minhyun was sure. “Mm, then you won’t be going to bed now, will you, not even if I ask?”

Daniel frowned at him, a stubborn set to his mouth. It was answer enough. Minhyun hummed, biting the inside of his cheek as he mulled over whether he should offer what he was about to. Daniel just watched him, too tired to do more than blink slowly at him, his breathing deep and even. He was one beat away from drifting off, and still he’d insist on standing guard like a faithful watchdog.

Minhyun made up his mind.

“Come on,” he stood, holding his arms out to help a wobbly Daniel to his feet, not as on edge when Daniel stumbled into his space as he was when the wolf did it on purpose.

“What,” Daniel started, a small, sleepy, lopsided smirk making its way onto his lips, “Are you planning to carry me to bed yourself if I won’t go?”

Minhyun snorted. “Spirits, no. You’re far too big for that now.” He herded Daniel down the hall with a firm arm around his waist, grunting lightly when Daniel leaned heavily into his side and buried his face against Minhyun’s neck. “I was thinking we could make some tea with that batch of mint leaves I’ve been drying. Then, you could get some rest in my workshop while I finish up what I need to.”

They were pressed so close Minhyun could feel when Daniel physically perked up, tilting his head away just in time to avoid getting knocked on the jaw by Daniel’s head shooting up. He was looking at Minhyun with big, shining, hopeful eyes. An absolutely potent expression even after all this time.

“Would you like that?” Minhyun asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

“I would.” A pause. When Daniel spoke again it was with his usual teasing edge, none of the frustration from earlier that evening. “Not afraid I’ll knock over your Sun Snappers again?”

Minhyun smiled. “The plants are big enough now they’d likely eat you first.”

Daniel laughed and butterflies took flight in Minhyun’s stomach, his chest filling with a happy warmth. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Daniel snuggled close, wrapping an arm around Minhyun’s waist so that they were mirroring each other. His hand — big, warm, all encompassing — came to rest on Minhyun’s hip, toeing the line between casual and something more.

Minhyun’s magic hummed. He felt happy, the weight that had been resting on his shoulders since earlier lifting.

He let Daniel rub his cheek against his shoulder, likely blending their scents. Possessive, but characteristic of the wolf since he’d returned. He’d seen Jihoon and Woojin do the same with their packmates. Minhyun thought it was sweet.

“If you eat one of my Dragon Plums, though, I’m kicking you out.”

Daniel chuckled, the sound vibrating against Minhyun’s skin. “Yes, sir.”

  
  
  


⬺❂⤕

  
  
  


“You’re looking chipper this fine spring morning,” Seongwu said in greeting, his traveling cloak — the same vivid red as Minhyun’s — fluttering behind him more dramatically than the faint breeze blowing through called for.

Minhyun, from where he was sprawled out on one of his porch chairs, cooling runes along his collarbones glowing from use, gave him his least impressed glare. “Fuck off.”

Seongwu’s grin grew impossibly more amused. “It’s good to see you too, Minhyun. How’s Daniel doing? I figured he’d be lying around right next to you like a handsome rug, but I don’t see him around.”

“He went to the lake,” Minhyun drawled, leaving out the fact that Daniel  _ had _ been laying on the ground by his feet originally, long limbs haphazardly extended, playing idly with the hem of Minhyun’s trousers until he’d told him to go do something —  _ anything _ — because  _ his _ residual energy was making  _ Minhyun _ antsy. “Did you need him for something?”

“Relax,” Seongwu laughed, coming over to take up the only other chair — a varnished wicker loveseat with a lush cushion that was protected by a preservation charm, a matched set with the one Minhyun was currently occupying. He unclasped his cloak, draping it over the back with a flourish. “No need to use that tone. I’m not here to whisk Daniel away from you.”

“I’m not using a tone,” Minhyun grumbled petulantly, picking at his shirt. 

It was the thinnest one he owned, and even with it unlaced and hanging open down his chest he was  _ still hot _ , his skin covered in a sheen of sweat. It made him itchy enough that he’d resorted to cooling himself with magic. A simple spell, but not something he’d wanted to do. He was still exhausted from finishing up the curse weaving for Jonghyun, his hands stained a fading purple-black up to his wrists. Any magic cast while like this ached, pulling oddly on his muscles.

“You are,” Seongwu said, his smile softening, taking on a more amiable edge. “It’s the one you use when you think someone is going to take Daniel from you, or suggest something that might put him in danger. It’s very protective, and  _ cute _ , though completely uncalled for in this case.”

Minhyun narrowed his eyes at the other mage, ready to argue that no, he was wrong, but then decided it wasn’t worth his breath. Rising to the bait would only leave him put-out and even hotter. Neither results were appealing.

“Why do you need him then?”

“He wrote me asking for a new dye.” Seongwu reached into his satchel, fishing out a small brown vial with liquid sloshing inside. “Thought I’d deliver it since I was seeing you anyway.”

Minhyun hummed, holding out his hand. Seongwu snorted, fondly rolling his eyes, but leaned forward anyways, dropping the vial in Minhyun’s expecting palm. 

“And what color is he planning to turn his hair now?” Minhyun asked, sniffing the potion.  _ Lemon and...bitterroot? _

“Now, now, it wouldn’t be fun if I just  _ told you _ ,” Seongwu smirked. 

_ Gremlin, _ Minhyun thought. “Fine. I’ll ask Daniel, then, when he returns later.”

“Ask me what?”

Minhyun startled. Even Seongwu startled. Daniel beamed at both of them, hair dripping and clothes sticking to his body where he hadn’t dried off properly. 

“How-“ Seongwu started, cut off by Minhyun shoving out his hand towards Daniel with a narrow-eyed gaze. 

“That,” he said, “is cheating.”

Daniel let out a sheepish laugh, ducking his head. He rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a charred nub of pale blue opal, crude runes carved into the surface with what must’ve been a claw. 

“Didn’t think you’d figure out the trick so quickly.”

Minhyun sat up, turning the ruined stone over in his hand, the magic he’d stored in it barely more than a flicker now. Daniel had scratched jagged, now burnt, runes into the smooth surface; a surprisingly efficient arrangement meant to allow him free, unnoticed passage through Minhyun’s wards. It was, quite frankly, incredibly impressive. 

“Where’d you learn these?” He asked, looking up at where Daniel was still standing. 

Daniel pulled at the hem of his shirt, the cloth wet enough that it was translucent in places, offering peeks of muscled skin. “I’ve seen you use them before.”

“And the choice of stone?” 

“You favor opal for your protection charms.” The wolf looked like a child waiting for the other shoe to drop and a punishment meted. “Thought it would work best.”

Seongwu — who Minhyun had nearly forgotten was there — let out a low, long whistle. “A shame you weren’t born into magic. I’ve seen mages of full rank with less intuition and logic.”

Daniel flushed a pretty pink at the compliment. 

“He has an affinity for it,” Minhyun said in a tone close enough to a purr Seongwu would likely harass him for it later. He couldn’t help it, though. He was proud. He rearranged himself in his seat, resting his cheek on his fist and offering Daniel an indulgent smile. “Magic favors him.”

The flush on his face spread down to his chest.

Minhyun’s smile grew, probably too sharp around the edges but Daniel wasn’t meeting his eyes to see. “It still doesn’t count as a win.”

Daniel snorted, looking up at Minhyun through his fringe, a flustered smile on his face, front teeth popping over his bottom lip like a rabbit’s. It was cheeky, and shouldn’t have been nearly so endearing on a full grown man. Minhyun bit back a sigh. By gods, he was in love.

“Satisfying nonetheless,” Daniel said, laughing easily. He took the two long easy strides necessary to approach Minhyun before dropping down to the floor, making himself comfortable between Minhyun’s legs and leaning back against the chair edge. He tilted his head back, his head pressing up against Minhyun’s thigh damp hair and all. “Is that vial for me?”

Minhyun rolled his eyes, ignoring Seongwu’s stare burning through him. “Seongwu brought it for you,” he stroked gentle fingers through Daniel’s hair until the strands were sticking up oddly, “What color are you planning to change it to now?”

Daniel grinned. “It’s a secret.”

“Fine,” Minhyun huffed, handing the vial off to him. “Honestly, you’re as bad as Seongwu.”

“That’s a compliment,” Seongwu chimed in, eyes still resting on Minhyun with intent, more questions than Minhyun wanted to confront burning in their depths.

“It’s really not,” Minhyun shot back.

Seongwu narrowed his eyes at him. “And here I’d come all this way, out of the kindness of my heart, to bring you information.”

“You’re here to pick up Jonghyun’s package and get a free meal,” Minhyun sniffed. “Don’t lie.”

“And to drop off Daniel’s request,” Seongwu beamed. “Don’t forget that.”

Minhyun snorted. “Of course, how could I ever.” He patted Daniel’s head, startling him from where he’d been lulling to sleep from Minhyun’s gentle petting and the warm pre-summer air. “Did you want to go try your dye now?”

“‘M okay here,” Daniel mumbled, shifting just enough to press his face fully against Minhyun’s leg.

Minhyun shivered, words catching in his throat. Daniel wrapped a loose arm around his leg, shoulders pressing against him warm and firm.

“I believe it was meant to be less of a suggestion and more of a request,” Seongwu commented lightly, trying and failing to keep the mirth from his voice.

Daniel looked between them, a small frown forming. “Why?”

A question he knew the answer to, even if he didn’t know the reason behind it all.

Minhyun pursed his lips, brushing his fingers over Daniel’s cheek in apology. “Please.”

Daniel’s expression grew stormy, his features sharpening the way they did when he was angry, frustrated, but didn’t want to complain. Minhyun’s heart gave a sharp, painful lurch at the sight. On impulse, he leaned forward, cupping Daniel’s cheeks and planting a soft, lingering kiss on the wolf’s forehead. It was a habit he’d developed years ago when he’d first taken Daniel in, when the younger man — then still struggling with adolescence — used to wake up crying from night terrors every night.

He didn’t think twice about doing it now, even if he should’ve. With how quickly Daniel calmed, though, he couldn’t quite bring himself to care.

“It won’t take long, I promise. And then I can prepare us all something for lunch while Seongwu regales us with stories from his travels.”

Daniel sighed through his nose, eyes tired, a spark of bitter resignation welling up so intensely Minhyun could feel it on his own skin. Nearly taste it, too; tart, like limes.

“Fine.” Minhyun knew it wasn’t. “Can we have the salted fish we caught the other day?”

Minhyun stroked his knuckles across Daniel’s cheekbone, feather light. “Of course. Thank you, Daniel.”

“Mm.” Daniel pushed himself up to his feet with slow, heavy movements, looming over Minhyun. If it had been anyone else, it might’ve come off as intimidating, threatening even. If Minhyun hadn’t been who he was, he might’ve been intimidated. “It won’t take long for the dye to settle.”

Minhyun smiled. “We’ll be quick.”

Daniel didn’t seem convinced, but didn’t press the point either. He simply leaned down to press his nose into the crook of Minhyun’s neck, either not noticing or blatantly ignoring the way the mage went still. Minhyun stared up at him with wide eyes when he straightened back up to his full height, seemingly satisfied.

“I’d like honeyed apples as well.”

Minhyun swallowed, his throat dry. “Of course.”

Daniel nodded, gave Seongwu a polite smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and then headed inside.

Once Minhyun was sure the younger man was far enough away not to be able to hear them anymore, he let his head drop into his hands with a groan. “He’ll be the death of me.”

Seongwu laughed, a warm sympathetic sound. “You’d only be so lucky. He looks at you like he’s considering the best way to gobble you right up.”

“He does not,” Minhyun huffed. “He’s just,” Minhyun struggled for the right word, “protective. Always has been, when he’s not trying to prove he’s stronger than me.”

“You call it protective, I call it possessive,” Seongwu snorted, giving Minhyun a pointed look.

Minhyun cocked an eyebrow. “Have you ever known a werewolf who wasn’t, in one way or another?”

“Fair,” Seongwu conceded. He reclined back in his seat, drawing a lazy finger through the air, magic humming faintly before the breeze picked up around them. “I’ve never known a mage who wasn’t, either, since we’re on the topic. It’s the nature of magic. Fickle until it finds something worth keeping, rather like a cat.”

Minhyun narrowed his eyes. Seongwu grinned, sharp and feral and oh-so-familiar. Always rough and firey where Minhyun was smooth and cold.

“How long, exactly, has magic lent itself so kindly to Daniel?”

Minhyun hesitated to answer, knowing where this line of questioning was going. Unfortunately, he also knew Seongwu wouldn’t let it go now that he’d latched on. “Two years before he left to travel with you.”

“Oh my,” Seongwu drawled. “I suppose that explains why you were so furious when he chose to join Jaehwan on taking up my offer to see the world. It must’ve felt like losing a part of yourself if magic had already allowed him in.”

“I wasn’t furious,” Minhyun denied, even as something ugly and dark crawled up his throat like acid at the memory. “I was just…”

“Hurt? Angry? One step away from tearing my head off?” Seongwu teased, equal parts shameless and fearless. Magic had chosen him too, after all, even if it wasn’t in the same all-encompassing capacity as it had Minhyun. There wasn’t  _ anyone _ it had chosen like Minhyun. “It’s fine. I understand. None of us take too well to the things we care about being taken away for an indefinite amount of time.”

Minhyun blew out a puff of air somewhere between an exasperated scoff and a defeated sigh. He shouldn’t be surprised that Seongwu could read him so easily when they were so similar. After all these years, all the decades Jonghyun, Seongwu, and Minhyun had survived together, carefully crafting their positions, there was no way they wouldn’t be.

“I wouldn’t have harmed you,” is what Minhyun eventually settled on, running a hand through his hair, wincing when it came back damp from sweat. “I was angry. It felt odd to  _ feel _ him leave, but I would’ve never harmed you. Not for doing what was best for him.”

“Oh? How magnanimous of you.” There was a smile playing on Seongwu’s lips, a light in his eyes that spelled nothing but trouble. “And if something had happened?”

Minhyun shrugged, magic prickling his skin. He rubbed over his arms, his fingers, feeling the flow of magic through the runes tattooed there. “You’re strong. Nothing would’ve happened. Nothing  _ did _ happen.”

“But if something had?”

Minhyun leveled him with an even stare. “Seongwu.”

“Minhyun,” the other mage parroted back.

Minhyun pursed his lips. “If something had happened, if Daniel had been hurt, I would’ve killed you.”

“And there it is,” Seongwu crowed. “And you have the gall to say Daniel simply has an affinity for magic.”

“He does.”

Seongwu scoffed. “You and I both know that’s not the way it goes. I’m not particularly surprised. It would honestly be more of a shock if magic didn’t lend itself to Daniel, the object of affection of its favorite child. It likely loves him as much as you do.”

Minhyun flushed, his neck and ears burning. He didn’t bother denying it. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to drop this and never bring it up again?”

“Never,” Seongwu grinned. “But, I’m willing to call a truce for now since we don’t have long before Daniel comes back out to whisk you away from my evil evil clutches.”

_ Almost 200-years old and yet almost nothing has changed, _ Minhyun thought not unkindly. 

“Have you heard anything, then?”

Seongwu shook his head, his smile dimming, taking on a more sympathetic note. “I’m sorry. There haven’t been any obvious signs or sightings. A few whispers here and there, but nothing solid enough to pass the threshold of speculation.”

Minhyun clasped his hands together, hiding the way they wanted to curl into fists. “And Jonghyun?”

“He heard a rumor of a magic user living in a cave, casting spells that only led to death, and went to check it out himself. Found the shell of a mage consumed by malice that he had to burn. Nearly lost an arm.”

“But it wasn’t her?”

Seongwu pressed his lips into a line. “No, it wasn’t her.” He paused, considering. “It could be a good thing, that we haven’t found her I mean. It’s been years since a sighting. Perhaps the magic burnt out.”

Burnt  _ her _ out, he meant. Minhyun felt his chest tighten, memories welling up against the carefully constructed wall he’d built to keep them in check. To allow him to function past the dark grief that had kept him cold and harsh for over a century.  _ Before Daniel _ .

“You and I both know that’s not what happened.”

Magic of that nature didn’t just fade away. It wouldn’t burn a host of her caliber either. No, the more likely option, if she wasn’t hiding out in some remote location, was that someone had taken her in. Someone strong enough to not die from close contact. Someone blessed by magic, like them.

Seongwu sighed. “I’ll keep looking.” He stood, placing a comforting hand on Minhyun’s shoulder. “We’ll find her. I promise.”

Minhyun ducked his head. “Thank you. This isn’t either of your responsibilities, and yet you’ve both helped so much. Thank you.”

“We’re as good as family, Minhyun,” Seongwu told him, fond. “There’s only so many of us left, we have to look out for each other.”

_ Look out for me, _ Minhyun thought.  _ I’m the only reason we’re in this mess to begin with. _

He just returned Seongwu’s smile, though, moving to stand as well. He could sense Daniel pacing just outside of hearing range, a ball of physical impatience as he tried to keep himself from coming closer.

“I’ll keep that generosity in mind next time I need a bushel of bearberries,” he commented lightly, brightening his smile when Seongwu narrowed his eyes, obviously ready to complain.

“Don’t push it,” he sniffed, as if he wouldn’t do Minhyun the favor if he asked.

Minhyun led him to the door with an arm slung loose around Seongwu’s waist, relishing the few centimeters he had on his long time friend, so used to living with someone that was nearly his height. There was laughter in his voice when he spoke.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Thought I was going to have to go get you two,” Daniel said by way of greeting, going for something light and teasing but falling just shy of it.

Minhyun nearly tripped on his own feet. Daniel was standing across the room, having likely come closer when he heard Minhyun and Seongwu stand. He’d changed into dry clothes that hung off his frame and tucked into his trousers in a way that could only be described as utterly flattering. His hair, freshly dyed and somehow looking softer than before, was now the color of the palest wheat. Minhyun wanted to touch, and then, because he knew Daniel would let him, he drifted away from Seongwu to do just that.

“Oh Daniel,” he breathed, running both hands through the younger man’s hair. It felt like silk. He’d have to ask Seongwu about what exactly went into his dyes. “It’s lovely.”

“You think so?” Daniel preened, some of the worry that had been lingering on his face melting away at the compliment.

“Yes.” He smiled, emotions horribly bared, there for anyone to see. “I do.”

Daniel’s expression shifted, the delicate flush on his cheeks suffusing to a warm, gentle glow, his eyes softening. He rocked back slightly on his heels, coming closer on the sway forward. He dipped his head just enough so that he could nuzzle at Minhyun’s wrist, right over his pulse.

_ Scenting _ , Minhyun’s mind helpfully supplied. What all wolves did with those they considered pack. Normal, caring, to be expected. 

_ “You call it protective, I call it possessive.” _

Minhyun shuddered, offering Daniel a calm, simple smile when he looked at him in question.

“Lunch, then?”

Daniel beamed, eyes disappearing from the force of his smile. “Yes, please. I thought you two would never stop talking.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes, pushing Daniel back with fingers on his forehead. “I’m sure. Flame-cooked or put in a soup for the fish?”

“Flame-cooked!” Seongwu called from where he’d made himself comfortable on the couch, watching them with undisguised glee.

“Flame-cooked,” Daniel agreed.

“However you’d like,” Minhyun said sweetly, ignoring Seongwu and patting Daniel lightly on the cheek.

Seongwu squawked, Daniel laughed, and despite the unsaid words floating between them, all was well.

  
  
  


⬺❂⤕

  
  


There were things Minhyun didn’t tell Jonghyun, let alone Seongwu. He didn’t tell them what it felt like to have magic bonded with you on such a fundamental level that you could understand its words and not just read its intentions. He didn’t tell them about the nightmares that used to plague him, of men with curse engraved swords and fire coming to kill him. He didn’t tell them that he’d felt the most and least the only time he’d tried to revive the dead, and that that juxtaposition is why magic had chosen him as its vessel, its way of walking the physical plane. And, most of all, he didn’t tell them that he could still sometimes feel the connection he’d made with their master when he’d so desperately tried to bring her back to life, cursing her instead to a much more painful existence.

It was something he kept to himself even now, as he laid awake in bed, staring at the wood grain of the cottage’s ceiling. 

There was Daniel, in the room next door, alive and warm and radiating an odd blend of natural magic inherent to all werewolves from the god-cast curse they bared and Minhyun’s own. A strong thread connecting them together, humming with life.

Then there was Seongwu and Jonghyun, individual pulses of magic he’d recognize anywhere. Seongwu’s stronger from proximity, but Jonghyun’s just as noticeable to Minhyun’s heightened sensitivity.

And lastly, there was Jiyoung, their beloved master. The person who had taken each of them under her wing and given them all a home during a time not-so-long-ago when magic wasn’t warily regarded but outright feared. The thread that tied them — the rotted result of Minhyun’s attempt at meddling with magic that involved the scales of life and death — stretched farther than he could properly trace, fraying at both ends.

_ A reminder, _ magic whispered in his ear as he let his eyes fall closed.  _ And a guide. You can fix it. You  _ have _ to fix it. _

Minhyun turned on his side, curling into himself. He thought of Daniel, who he was trying so hard to protect from the truth of his past. Daniel who deserved better than him, even if the wolf was determined to stay.

“I know,” he whispered, feeling the magic around him shift, pacified even if it wasn’t satisfied, worried for Minhyun’s well-being as a mother would her child’s.  _ I know _ .

_ I’m sorry, Jiyoung. _ His breaths evened out with sleep, his body slowly going lax.  _ I’m so sorry. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks/subscriptions are always welcomed! As an author, I essentially thrive off comments of all lengths. If you'd like to come say hi or scream about nielnyeon or wanna one in gen, feel free to find me @nu_exooo on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/nu_exooo)


End file.
